Companionship
by CautiouslyBelieving
Summary: The story behind how Cosmo and Wanda met, including a look into their lives and and those few other fairy characters. Take a peek at Fairy High School-there is more to Fairy World then a big sign. Rated T just in case. 3/31/11
1. Quite the perfect Match

**Author's Note**: Finally posted this thing up. I've always wondered how Cosmo and Wanda first met- they're such an oddly perfect couple! I tried to add in as much movie reference as possible to make it true to its origins, but I do like adding my own spin. Unfortunately, I haven't watched any recent episodes so for now I'm a little rusty on the new stuff being revealed on the show. Keep in mind I do appreciate the reviews and if you by chance are also curious to know the stories behind one or two there Fairy World related Tid Bits, I would be more then happy to somehow add it into the story. Alright this is going to be quite lengthy, so brace yourselves ladies and gents.

* * *

The chiming of the afternoon bells resounded throughout the door-less corridor of Carl Poofy Pants High School and out of the gentle "poof"ing of the fairy students maneuvering to their final class of the day, one fey in particular stood out. His bright green shock of hair is a bit of a mess but his open features give one the impression that he is an agreeable fellow who smiles easily. Though at the moment, he seemed to be having some difficulty squeezing through the crowd as gracefully as his schoolmates without getting trampled.

When he finally managed to push away from the mainstream, he floated to one of the massive bulletin boards located along the hallway and fished a hopelessly crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. Using his leg and the palm of his hand to smooth it out as best he could, the fairy held it up at arms length to compare with the hundreds of flyers pined by magic on the wall. His eyes jumped from one brightly colored announcement to the next uncertainly. Of course most of the other students would have had no trouble finding a school map if they needed one; the layout of the campus was very basic and easily to explain. But Cosmo was not most of the other students- especially when they did not get lost four times trying to figure out where the "Beginners Beginning Foreign Government" class was half way through their third year of school.

A glittering banner just off the center of the board caught his attention and he squinted to read what it said. Cosmo wasn't blind, but he found that narrowing his eyes (as well as floating upside down) was an excellent way to read, despite the disapproving objections made by his teachers.

In fact if it weren't that Cosmo Julius Cosma was the last fairy born he wouldn't have been able to get away with a lot of his "methods". But the Fairy Council had demanded patience for Cosmo's sake, attempting to avoid any more complaints from the disgruntled educators who found him overly problematic ("besides," one of the elders of the council had pointed out with a wheeze "look on the bright side: he _is_ the worst that could happen"). The students took advantage of the teachers' indifference Cosmo was happier being a regular acne-covered teenager ignored at Carl Poofy Pants even if it meant he was unpopular. At least it was better then being back at the Fairy Military Academy where his very presence was enough reason to be assigned toilet duty. It was this sunny disposition made him incapable of noticing or caring if he was a little weird much as he was now, still trying to read the banner (squinting with his head slightly turned to the right) until finally making out the words "Graduation Coronation Celebration".

The event itself was still too far into the future for the announcements to begin, but the Coronation was such a big deal no doubt many of the graduating fairies would speak of nothing else throughout the year. He sighed as he stared at the lively banner, imagining himself going to the dance with someone special, all dressed up, drinking punch…lots of punch…

The second bell announcing the beginning of class echoed in the now empty halls as Cosmo snapped out of his daydream, looking around. He realized that once again he was late and quickly "poof"ed himself away, though where exactly "away" was not even he could say with certainty.

...

Mr. Wingston folded his arms as he carefully watched is "Advanced Fairy Government" class float into the auditorium before him. There were only a few fairies but Mr. Wingston, who didn't allow nonsense, had paired up the students in an attempt to keep order. The auditorium was beautifully decorated, extended to allow the multiple talent agents of the many professions to be represented in the Career Fair. As the class dispersed, two fairies wandered straight to the higher government positions. They were friends, to a degree, and both agreed to look at the ranking positions first and work their way down.

"What do you think of being a member of the Rule Book Council?" ask one of the fairies. She was a tall beauty with clear blue eyes and wavy turquoise hair pinned up expertly to show off her features. She aimlessly picked one up one of the brochures scattered on the booths before, clearly uninterested.

"No, I don't want to spend my whole life on nothing but rules," replied the second fairy to her companion. Though wasn't quite as pretty as her friend, but she was still lovely with her rosy hair tied up attractively and warm pink eyes inspection the posters that decorated the tables.

"Well that's exactly why you join the RBC, to make sure there's less rules..." said the blue fairy.

"What about the Culture Expert of Yugopotamia, Joan?" said the pink fairy, ignoring the last comment.

"Ugh, that dump? Wanda, I'd rather be the Head of the Complaint Division in Pixie World then sent off to that marsh pit."

Wanda Venus Fairywinkle smiled to herself and she flipped the pages of a Head Sub-Division Council Member profile. Joan was always the one who went for the more glamorous things in life. She wouldn't be surprised if she appealed to be some sort of superficial Head of Department if it meant she would still somehow grace the tabloids throughout the Fairy World. As for Wanda…a sigh escaped her as she passed a booth offering open position in the Media Corporation in Elysia. Wanda didn't know what she wanted to do yet. It was her last year at Poofy Pants High and, despite the exulting rumors Wanda's classmates had come to believe, she didn't have an elaborate and bright future entirely planned out before her. In fact, she had no clue what she was going to do with her life. Joan had always joked that Wanda would be the next High Council Member and Wanda's sister Blonda was sure Wanda would end up being the head of an unnamed far-flung galaxy or something. Goodness knows Wanda had the brains for it.

"Hey Wanda, you mind if we move on to the Entertainment section? The politics is beginning to get to me."

"Okay, did you see anything you liked?"

"Well that guy over at the Wand Operations table was quite charming…"

"Come on, lets keep moving" Wanda said as she led Joan onward.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: The world of Fairly Odd Parents belongs to Mr. Butch Hartman. Rightly so, I do not make any money off what I write, and I only take credit for the story line, not the main characters Cosmo or Wanda nor the creativity that thought up the idea of Fairy World. This story is purely for entertainment, I acknowledge the main idea behind this is not my own and when the time comes for this story to close, they will be returned to Mr. Hartman in good health.


	2. Two and Half Men

Wanda and Joan floated through the booths and had just passed the overly crowded Cupid Recruit table when Wanda heard a familiar voice.

"Fancy running into you two here."

She turned around to face her identical twin sister Capri, otherwise known as "Blonda". The nickname suited her better then her real name, what with her flowing blonde hair that mimicked Wanda's magenta curls and the confident, almost arrogant, glow that radiated from her stunning frame, she was the "somewhat hotter" version of her twin sister.

"What are you doing here?" Wanda asked, surprised.

"Same thing you are, dragging from booth to booth to 'responsibly plan out my life,'" Blonda noted sarcastically.

"So, the Cupid Recruits appeal to you then?" asked Joan.

"Hey, this century's Cupid's going to finally retire. I might as well see him while I still can," replied Blonda innocently. Wanda was rolling her eyes at her sister's childhood crush just as another fairy joined their ring of conversation.

"Hello ladies" he purred from behind Blonda. His thick accent and exotic good looks made him noticeable in the crowd of otherwise average fairies. A few heads did a double take as they passed by and it seemed male and female alike had something to say about his toned muscles and handsome features. He stood tall and proud as he looked at everyone in turn, a slight smile playing on his lips when his purple eyes met with Wanda's.

"And who might you be?" he whispered playfully. At this, Blonda seemed to remember her manners.

"Oh, almost forgot. Joan, Wanda, this is my new friend Wandissimo. Wandissimo, this is my friend Joan and my sister Wanda."

"Hello Wandissimo." Joan said as she extended her hand. Wandissimo kissed it to Joan's surprise.

"Hello." Wanda greeted politely. She didn't extend her hand but Wandissimo took it anyway and kissed it (perhaps a millisecond longer then necessary), watching Wanda as she looked away in embarrassment.

"So, you two looking at anything in particular?" Joan cut in, thankfully ending the awkward moment.

"Oh no, we are just wandering around to see if perhaps we become interested in a career choice." Wandissimo replied.

"Just got off the luxury resorts bit and figured we'd walk around seeing as Wandissimo's still a bit new to the school. He's a part of the foreign exchange program you know" Blonda said.

"Really? I could hardly tell" Wanda murmured as Wandissimo winked to a female who had been eyeing him. Clearing her throat, she added "Well, we'd better get going or we won't see the rest of the booths. Catch up with you guys later." Wanda she tried to motion for Joan to move but ended up having to push her away instead.

"Alright, see you later then," Blonda said, floating back to her place in front of the Cupid table.

"Bye!" Wanda prodded Joan along to get her to leave.

"Hasta luego Joan. Good Bye _Wanda_" he said the last part with a deep thrill in his voice as he went off to follow Blonda. Wanda pointed at the next section across the room and the two fairies both melted back into the crowds, continuing their search with Joan even less interested then before.

...

Cosmo inhaled deeply of the fresh air outside the campus doors where he had "poof"ed himself. School was finally over for the day and Cosmo never felt freer then when he was skipping down the school steps two at a time. The punishment of staying late to dust off the front board was forgotten for the moment and instead he enjoyed the quite peacefulness that settled in to replace the rumble of students. Floating happily towards his house, he heard a low snickering coming from the field. Cosmo turned and came face to face with Luther and his gang of burly troublemakers. Luther was a thickly built fairy, rumored to be half fairy half anti-fairy due to his red eyes and being a muscle-bound bully. Cosmo stepped back a little in surprise and smiled cheerfully at the group.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" he asked.

"What's a runt like you still doing on campus?" Luther sneered.

"Oh, um… I was just going home. Mama said she would have cookies ready by the time I got there so, see ya later!" Cosmo scrambled to make his escape but Luther wouldn't let him leave that easy.

"What's the hurry; don't you want the sandwich I have for you?" Luther asked as his friends whispered and chuckled behind him, egging him on. Cosmo's worried look brightened.

"Really? For me? Alright, yeah, let me have it!" he floated up and down a little in excitement and extended his hand, expecting a treat. Instead, a fist shot out and punched him in the face. Cosmo yelped as he landed painfully on his wand, bracing himself for a beating. But Luther was already walking away, laughing and high-fiving with his friends.

"Hope you enjoyed your knuckle sandwich, dork" one of Luther's friends called after him and the group strutted off to field for practice. Cosmo rubbed his cheek and scowled after the group. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he knew that that was _not_ a sandwich. His books had scattered by his feet and after a quick inspection, he was disappointed to find they were all still intact. The sharp pain had dulled to a steady throbbing and he pulled himself up. He was slightly red from the humiliation of being tricked and he blew a raspberry to mollify himself as he dusted his shirt off.

Cosmo was still nursing his jaw when he reached his front door. He stopped just before the entrance and wondered if it was safe to "poof" in. The school-issued student wand that had been assigned to him this year was giving him more trouble then usual. So much, in fact, that he had almost asked to see if the school could give him another one after it set his lunch on fire. But to appeal for one he had to go through a lot of paperwork and he would rather eat charred remains. He wished he could get a real wand already but fairies weren't allowed until their coronation and Cosmo still had a loong way to go before that happened.

Deciding he'd rather not risk the door going up in flames he rang the doorbell and examined his battered wand. One of the star's points was slightly bent and the previous owner has carved "Pete loves you" on the shaft. He was about to ask "who's Pete?" when his mother opened the door and greeted Cosmo with a fresh plate of cookies in her hand.

"There you are Cosmo! I've been waiting for half an hour now, what took you so long? And why is your cheek red? Your eye is swollen! Cosmo-lolo, what's going on? Don't just stand there, come in! Tell Mummy what happened!" Cosmo grabbed a hand full of cookies and floated into his house, catching about half of what his mother was saying. He floated to the kitchen in hopes of finding more but his mother had other things in mind. She barred her son's way and stood with her hands on her hips, cookies floating next to her as she question Cosmo.

"Cosmo, what happened to your cheek? Did someone hit you again?"

"Aw, it was nothing mama, Luther and his pals were just giving me a sandwich. But it wasn't very good. I think he should take some cooking lessons…" Cosmo replied, more concerned about the pastry.

"Did he hit you? Aw my little angel, how much you suffer! Come to the kitchen, have a cookie, I'll get you all fixed up!" Mama Cosma ushered her son into a seat in the kitchen and placed the cookies in front of him. Cosmo quickly took the opportunity to load up with the sugary confection, happily munching away oblivious to his mother's pampering. Fairy Berry Chip, his favorite…

"Ooh, when I get my hands on that Luther…" Mama Cosma muttered belligerently as got to work conjuring up a proper first aid kit. She had been trying to get her hands on Luther for months now and was sure to find some loophole to have him transferred or expelled…she'd find a way to get even. After all she hadn't been the former Chairfairy of Education for nothing.

"Hold still, dear," she gently applied an ointment on Cosmo's cheek and waved her wand. The bruising disappeared completely and the swelling went down considerably. It would be gone by morning.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt anymore! You're the best!" Cosmo kissed his mother on the cheek and got up to go to his room, whistling pleasantly up the stairs and calling his stuffed bear's name.

"And make sure you do your homework Cosmo!" Mama Cosma cried out after him.

"Sure thing mama!" Cosmo yelled back cheerfully.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: The world of Fairly Odd Parents belongs to Mr. Butch Hartman. Rightly so, I do not make any money off what I write, and I only take credit for the story line, not the main characters Cosmo or Wanda nor the creativity that thought up the idea of Fairy World. This story is purely for entertainment, I acknowledge the main idea behind this is not my own and when the time comes for this story to close, they will be returned to Mr. Hartman in good health.


	3. Chemistry and Underwear

**Author's Note**: I've been finding myself sketching out the Fairly Odd Parents characters in my free time, so for those of you who are interested to see what they look like (in my style, anyway) go to the link on my profile and check it out!

Alright, continuing with our story.

* * *

Wanda carefully measured out various powders and minerals in front of her, occasionally checking the temperature of the flask on the fire to observe the mixture as it bubbled. She was in her morning class of "Advanced Genetics" working on creating a precarious form of fairy dust as their teacher scrutinized the class with a trained eye. He was particularly watchful of her lab partner Twinkle Goldwing who for the moment was placated with finely chopping up the second round of unicorn horn for their assignment. Wanda knew better then to think that her friend would remain quiet for much longer however, especially when the girl had as much talent in gossip as she did in Genetics. She didn't have to wait long; Mr. Mendeldust was already floating over to a pair of fairies on the opposite side of the room.

"Speaking of interesting relationships,"

"What? Who's speaking of interesting relationships?" Wanda murmured under her breath.

"No one, but now that you mention it I heard about what happened yesterday." Twinkle winked as she slid the residue to the side and moved on to dicing.

"Yesterday? I went to dinner and a movie with Blonda and a few friends- why would that be interesting?" Wanda said airily, not having the slightest idea what her friend was talking about.

"I'm talking about you and Wandissimo." Twinkle said as though pointing out the obvious. Wanda was caught off-guard.

"Who…but I…nothing happened!" Wanda hissed, taking a quick peek to see if anyone was overhearing them. She was still rather edgy about Blonda's surprise dinner tag-along and didn't like where the conversation was going- especially if it meant that Twinkle was beginning to, heaven help us, _assume_ things.

"Not what I heard. I was told a certain Wandissimo Magnifico asked our beloved Wanda out on a date after the little outing. I wanna know _exactly_ what you said. I mean, we were all shocked when we heard he asked you." Twinkle whispered as the teacher came closer to the table. She watched Mr. Mendeldust pass out of earshot once again before Wanda answered curtly.

"What's that suppose to mean? Wait a minute, who's 'we'? Who told you?" Wanda looked up from her work as she questioned Twinkle. _How much does she know…?_

"That's not the point. And don't avoid the question, you said yes or what? C'mon, dish out the details." Twinkle nudged Wanda gently, almost causing her to spill the Mordoric lava. Wanda was a little disgruntled when she replied.

"Well…no, I-I didn't. I haven't decided whether to go or not." Wanda chose her wording carefully; it was best not to let anything slip. The lava splashed into the pot with ease as she poured with a trained hand.

"Wanda, hon, I love ya to pieces but your thick skull's gonna be the death of me. Hot foreign exchange student interested in fine dining you, something any girl would give their left wing for and you haven't got the nuts to say yes. Honestly, I have GOT to introduce you to your sister-"

"Now wait a minute, I didn't say no! I just…haven't decided yet. What wrong with me thinking it over?" Wanda asked indignantly. The comparison to her sister had been a low blow but Twinkle had a point to drill in.

"There's nothing to think about: guys aren't math problems, they're ratios. A girl can have a thousand crushes and be lucky if a couple will consider going out. Your odds for getting a guy like him are like the chances of you finding your Coronation dress and the right shoes in the same store. Wanda, they're having a sale on handsome purple hunks and you haven't pounced on the deal. I say you gun it for the register and make your purchases."

"You always did have a way with putting things into perspective Twinkle." Wanda said sardonically. She added the final components into the mixture as Twinkle leaned against the table to face her. Wanda sensed a tone change as Twinkle continued.

"Wanda honey, look at me. For once in your boring life just say yes and enjoy the ride. A gal like you deserves to have a bit of fun every once in a while. And with Magnifico to boot!" Wanda stopped mixing the contents of the flask and crossed her arms, turning to face her friend.

Twinkle, for being such a meddlesome fairy, was one of Wanda's closest and truest friends. They had been together since the end of Pre-School and stayed strong throughout their teen years. But Twinkle was the kind of friend who looked out for her loved ones almost to the point of being annoyingly intrusive at times. She (and Blonda it seemed) believed that a fairy was socially inept if they didn't have a significant other within 2 months of a break-up. It had been 6 months since Wanda's last relationship ended, and she resigned to remain single for a while. I got lonely on the weekends, but Wanda preferred to be alone then in an empty relationship where she was neither wanted nor needed. Twinkle interrupted Wanda's thoughts with a forceful "e-HEM" and batted her eyes, smiling innocently to imply a final decision should be made. Wanda sighed, looking up at the ceiling in surrender.

"Alright, I'll tell him I'm available on Friday." Wanda said with a smile, shaking her head and returning to her almost-completed assignment. Twinkle was only looking after her and Wandissimo seemed decent enough-at the very least she could give him a chance. Not to mention that he _was_ good-looking and quite romantic when he asked her…

She shook herself as she realized the flask was beginning to change color dangerously. Twinkle was busy rattling off ideas of where they should go and what they should do when Mr. Mendeldust stopped in front of their table.

"I assume you ladies are ready to present you projects Miss. Goldwing." Twinkle quickly righted herself at the sight of her teacher's bemused look.

"Yes, it's ready Mr. Mendeldust." Wanda replied, secretly waving her wand underneath the table to speed the process and handed their finish concoction over to the teacher. He carefully balanced the dust in his hand before adding the labeled flask along with the others for further inspect.

"Very good Miss. Fairywinkle. Perhaps our little Miss. Goldwing won't fail this class after all." He turned to trace the homework on the board and Twinkle (who never missed an opportunity) presented her middle finger to their instructor's retreating back, much to Wanda's amusement.

...

Today Cosmo is found sitting in the back row of his "Anti-Fairies: Basic"(AFB) Course playing around with the metal on his pen as it twirled and gleamed in the light. The students around him were throwing bewitched paper airplanes (he had to duck a couple of times to avoid these) and talking loudly as Miss. Powder sorted through her papers in the front.

Cosmo had taken the exact same course last year and found the subject no more interesting the second time around. It seemed all they did were tests and lectures, getting back F's and detentions in return for his long hours spent in the back of the class getting picked on by the nerds (who didn't need to pay attention and found dangling pieces of string in front of Cosmo a better way to pass the time). He didn't like Anti-Fairies anyway, especially his own. Anti-Cosmo had visited him under "mandatory probation" reasons on occasion and he was always causing problems for our little green fairy. Trouble followed Cosmo wherever he went and he didn't need help from an Obsessive-Compulsive braniac like Anti-Cosmo to get in any deeper then he already was. So there Cosmo was, sitting through a class where the whole point was to think about his Anti-self while academically failing miserably. Even in school his counterpart found a way to cause him grief. He flicked his thumb and the pen cap spun in the air.

Miss. Powder seemed to find what she was looking for because with a wave of her wand, she cleared the desks and traced "pop-quiz" on the board behind her. A loud groan echoed throughout classroom as the fairies returned to their proper seats, slouching against their chairs. Cosmo looked up as his cap evaporated in mid air. He knew the cries announcing a test (Cosmo had great instincts when it came to these sort of things) and scowled as the test "poof"ed up before him, a pencil appearing in his hand.

"Aright students, you know the drill. Hocus pocus of any kind will lead to automatic failing and detention, keep your eyes on your papers, you guys have an hour." She overturned a large hourglass on her desk and began to float slowly around the classroom, monitoring.

Cosmo looked down at his paper. The words swirled into a vortex of letters and mesmerized Cosmo for a moment. It was getting mulled and fuzzy, going in only to go back out of focus as he watched the test become evermore abstract. Just as he was about to slam his head on the desk someone noisily turn a page and Cosmo bolted upward, almost leaving his seat. The teacher peered to where the excessive moment came from. Cosmo quickly reverted to silent whistling (anyone can whistle, but _silent_ whistling was a talent Cosmo had been perfecting) in hopes that he would remain inconspicuous. The teacher was still looking at him so Cosmo waved and smiled politely. The less then amused educator pointed at his paper and Cosmo looked down timidly.

The paper seemed to mock him as he stared it down and for a spilt second, the fey could have sworn he heard a whisper of laughter coming from the test itself. His brow furrowed and he picked up the quiz.

_Alright look here test! I don't like you and you don't like me, right? Right! But I need to pass this one or Mama's gonna get mad at me. So help me out here! Okay, let's see- first question: Name. Name…_

He tapped his pencil thoughtfully on his chin as he repeated the question. It wasn't the first time he had forgotten his name but usually he checked before quizzes. He knew the answer to this one; it was on the tip of his tongue really-he just needed a little…hint. How can he get a hint? He chewed the eraser on his pencil, looking around discretely. From what he could tell, the entire class had received the same test. All of a sudden he realized: _we all have the same test! So all I have to do is take a quick peek and see what they have down for answer to number name! Better make sure I don't get caught…_He hunched a little lower as he set the pencil firmly between his teeth; there was no sense in loosing his writing utensil. Quickly scanning for his teacher, he found her in the front of the class a safe distance away. He turned his head slightly left and right to see how far his neighbors had gone. The one to his left, a fairy with light brown hair, was still on the first page. Cosmo cautiously leaned in, his eyes trying to read the first line. There was too much space between them- Cosmo scooted to the corner of his desk to get a better look. Still too far. Cosmo balanced at the edge of his seat, his pencil protruding from his mouth and his eyes bulging as far as they could go to read the answer.

"Cosmo." A voice behind him startled Cosmo and he fell to the floor with a crash. He sat up and looked at his teacher looming before him.

"What were you doing?"

"I was just...um…" he searched for an excuse and saw his pencil had rolled a few feet away."I was picking up my pencil! Yeah, tried to run away but I caught it alright!" He picked it up and sat back down as the teacher moved along the aisle, still looking at him with disapproval.

"No cheating Mr. Cosma or you'll be sent to the headmaster, understand?"

"Sure thing!" Cosmo said as he smiled back with an enthusiastic thumbs-up tossed in just in case. When she moved on, his gazed once more at the test. _Still didn't know the answer_, he thought with a sigh. Leaning back on his chair he was watching the sand drop down the hourglass when suddenly had an idea. Grabbing the edge of his pants and checked the back of his undergarments. There, stitched onto the elastic, was the word "Cosmo". Satisfied with himself, Cosmo picked up his pencil and wrote down his answer. _One down. That wasn't so hard; maybe I might pass this time! All right, next question: Course name. Course Name_… he leaned back on his chair again.

He shrugged his shoulders passively. _Well, my underwear hasn't lied to me yet…_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: The world of Fairly Odd Parents belongs to Mr. Butch Hartman. Rightly so, I do not make any money off what I write, and I only take credit for the story line, not the main characters Cosmo or Wanda nor the creativity that thought up the idea of Fairy World. This story is purely for entertainment, I acknowledge the main idea behind this is not my own and when the time comes for this story to close, they will be returned to Mr. Hartman in good health.


	4. Beloved Sister and Mother Dearest

**Disclaimer**: The world of Fairly Odd Parents belongs to Mr. Butch Hartman. Rightly so, I do not make any money off what I write, and I only take credit for the story line, not the main characters Cosmo or Wanda nor the creativity that thought up the idea of Fairy World. This story is purely for entertainment, I acknowledge the main idea behind this is not my own and when the time comes for this story to close, they will be returned to Mr. Hartman in good health.

* * *

"Blonda, would it be okay if I borrowed you hair clip?"

Usually Wanda didn't ask to borrow her sister's things but drastic times called for drastic measures, even if it meant interrupting Blonda as she studied the latest fashion magazine on her bed.

"Of course dear. You going out?"

"Um, yeah, sorta. Wandissimo taking me out to dinner" Wanda replied. She seemed displaced as she grabbing the pin anxiously from her sister's table and rushing back into the bathroom that connected their two separate bedrooms. Blonda looked up from an article on how to jinx your hair color and arched her eyebrows in surprise. Perhaps she had heard wrong? Blonda knew from experience that Wanda didn't mingle willingly with the other sex unless it was for purely academic means.

"'Out' as in on a date? With Wandissimo? My big sister, Wanda the Prudent?

"It's a date, not a wedding!"

"All the same, what made you change your mind?" She got up from the bed and entered the bathroom. It was a mess -cosmetics spilling over the counter as a wand slightly glowing beneath the mountains of towels and jewelry. Wanda herself was seated before the large mirror, trying to stick the pin in her nest of pink hair. Blonda watched her struggle for a while, amused that her sibling had yet to realize the accessory required skill to apply, not force.

"I thought you said you didn't like it when I introduced you to my male acquaintances."

"I said I didn't like your stupid blind dates."

"They are not stupid! They're adventurous and exciting."

"The last 'exciting' acquaintance of yours left me waiting on the side of the road while he puked in some alley on the outskirts of town. Excuse me if I don't find the much fun in that." Wanda reminded her sister with disdain. Yes, that had been a_ long _night ending in having to call her date's father to pick him up and leaving her to walk home alone. Not that she didn't blame herself. It was one of the many dates Blonda had set Wanda up with over the years, all coming to a close with similar disastrous events. But she had hoped that the last one was different; she'd hoped they had _all_ been different.

"Consider it more of a learning experience." Blonda replied, stepping into view to play with her hair in front of the mirror. Wanda was tempted sent her coral lipstick hurling at her sister as she angrily retorted.

"I can _not_ believe you'd do that to me for the sake of a 'learning experience'."

"Wanda, you're on your way out of the house for the first time in months, let's not get into a duel to the death right now. Just tell me what made you say yes." Blonda was impatient to get to the point as Wanda glared at her sister's reflection. _'Learning experience'. _She sighed bitterly. The quickest way to get rid of Blonda was to just tell her what she wanted to hear.

"Oh, I don't know, I just figured it was time for me to enjoy myself."

"It was Twinkle who pushed you over the edge wasn't it? I knew she wouldn't let me down, bless her." Her sister said nonchalantly. Wanda paused as she wiped the excess color off her lips.

"You mean YOU told her?"

"Of course, who else would know the right buttons to push? And Twinkle was more then willing to play along-"

"_You put her up to it_? Damn it Blonda, who else did you tell? I didn't want people to know he'd asked until I was ready!"

"And you were. Besides you wouldn't have agreed otherwise, you know I'm right." Wanda was at loss for words. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it abruptly, instead getting up from the chair in front of the mirror and leaving the room in a huff. Blonda quickly took the seat to try out the new jinxes she'd just learned when Wanda came back in to snatch her wand from underneath the mess on the counter. She opened her mouth again, but still couldn't find anything to say. She disappeared and was heard muttering under her breath, rummaging through her room to grab her coat. Finally able to decipher a few final words for her sister from her mental swearing, she stuck her head into the bathroom momentarily and pointed at Blonda's image in the mirror.

"This isn't over yet Capri. When I get back…you vile…ooh…" she left the room, shaking her head. She couldn't cancel the date now; she'd already talked herself into being excited. Wanda had actually been looking forward to it all week and there was no way her ego would let her chicken out now. It was best to just deal with the putrid dereliction of genetics known as her sister when she came back. Wanda made her way down the stairs, her sister calling from the bathroom.

"Oh, will you quit being such a stick in the mud you uptight-"Blonda heard the front door slam shut in mid sentence.

There was just no pleasing that twin of hers when it came to setting her up for a night of "extra-curricular activity". Wanda needed a hobby outside of school (especially one out of the house) and Blonda craved for a few days without Wanda wandering around like a poltergeist with a textbook in hand and laments of schoolwork. Blonda wasn't much for school; she got by perfectly well without studying and wasn't about to change her habits. Acting, after all, took a lot more time and effort then memorizing an endless list of deranged ancestors that brought about some war. She'd finally be able to practice without being hounded with "quiet down, I'm studying". Then there was the whole "Wanda's happiness" concept- she knew her sister would do just fine if Wanda wasn't such a cautious cynic. Blonda tossed her hair over her shoulders and dismissed the subject.

"That girl is a lost cause."

The fairy angled the mirror, and smiled at what she saw.

...

Cosmo was bored. His mother's imperious voice arguing with his teachers and the headmistress pounded against the door, the vibrations rattling the little chair he sat on as he waited just outside. He didn't like these meetings for several reasons.

One, he was always hungry for a snack but he wasn't allowed to eat in the hall. It was posted all over the school on the walls of the corridors-"No eating in the hall". A stupid school rule if you asked Cosmo but his mama was all about rules and she wouldn't allow him so much as a crumb of cheese.

Two, he didn't like the way his mama looked at him whenever she left these dumb parent teacher conferences. She always seemed angry and would bark at him to stand up straight, tuck in your shirt, have you been picking at your pimples again- you know your not suppose to and other stuff along those lines. A peeved Mama Cosma was something Cosmo tried his best to avoid, and here he was waiting for nothing less then that when she got out. _What do they talk about in there anyway?_ Cosmo thought to himself as he stared at the door handle to his left. His mother never let him go in with her when she came to see the headmistress. "It's for grown ups, dear" she would say. _Well_ I'm _a grown up_ Cosmo pouted. _I'm turning of age next year, after all. Why can't she let me in this once? I just wanna know what's going on. They're probably having a big picnic inside and they're eating pudding without me. I want pudding…_Cosmo clicked his heels together to in an attempt to entertain himself.

That was the last reason why he didn't like the meetings. He was so miserably _bored. _His wand was always confiscated before they left him alone (the last time Cosmo was left with a wand unsupervised in the hall, his 3-headed hydra had demolished the trophy room). He stretched his feet in front of him and watched his laces dangle from the messy knot they clung from. He wanted to walk around and go exploring, the school being empty now for an hour or so, and would have if his mother hadn't specifically told him to stay by the door. Cosmo was bored but he knew better then to go against what his mother wanted. _After all, mama does know best even if I never get to have any fun at the secret picnics going on inside. _He sighed and rested his chin on his hand, eyeing the door.

_Maybe…_

Mama said he couldn't go in but she didn't say he couldn't _hear_ in, right? Jumping up abruptly, Cosmo scrambled to the door and pressed his ear on the cold surface. Squinting an eye to see through the keyhole he focused on the voices within, trying to make out what they were saying.

"What do you mean he won't graduate?" Mama Cosma fumed inside. She was on the verge of loosing her short temper, her wand sizzling as smoke issued from the tips of the star. Cosmo's teachers eyed her fearfully, watching the wand's glow grow by the minute and hoping they could make it out the door before she blasted them out of existence. The headmistress, Madame Lucinda, was trying her best to keep her cool.

"It is clear to the Board that unless a fairy is capable of completing all the required courses, he or she is not allowed to graduate from this facility."

"My son is perfectly capable of passing every one of the classes you lowlifes offer here! How dare you insinuate otherwise! Do you even _know_ who I am?" Mama Cosmo hovered threateningly over Madame Lucinda, her shadow casting a dangerous darkness over the room.

Madame Lucinda continued as best as she could. "Ye-yes ma'am I know fully well who you are, and the prestige your previous position held. However Cosmo has failed his last 12 classes, 5 of which are mandatory for coronation."

"Don't you fairies have a program of some sort to put him in so that this doesn't happen? Isn't that what our paid to do, Madame Lucinda?" Mama Cosma sneered.

"I'm afraid the Council as stopped these sessions as this is the last batch of students that will attend this school. They've shut down the whole division; there is nothing I can do." Madame Lucinda had met with Mama Cosma on similar occasions several times before and she had yet to see one that did not end badly.

"What about the teachers? Can't they improve their methods?" Mama Cosma rounded on the cowering educators sitting behind the headmistress and they quickly looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"They've tried everything they can- Cosmo simply has trouble learning as fast as the rest of the students, we can't hold the rest of his class back-"

"Then pull him forward!"

"Mama Cosma, please, we just can't-"

"'Can't'? How _dare _you say my little Cosmo can't! It's you that can't even do your job! He's been having difficulty learning from this good-for-nothing institution for over three years now and you have yet to put forth the effort to give him the attention he deserves. Have you even attempted to find my son a tutor?" Mama Cosma was livid and Madame Lucinda had to clear her throat before meekly responding.

"Yes, we have tried to locate one but they have all retired and moved on to different careers. We've even tried beseeching the Board to hire a government professional to do the job, but these things take time-"

"Time that you, Madame, do not have. My Cosmo will graduate with the rest of his year; else he gets shipped off to the Military Discipline Academy half way across the galaxy and I will not allow that to happen. You must find Cosmo a proper instructor from your band of so-called teachers, or a professional tutor by next year or so help me I will make it so that your reputation will be in tatters at best." Mama Cosma glared at each fairy in turn before finally locking on Lucinda.

"I-I will try once more to contact the Board- your son will graduate as expected, Mama Cosma. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, merely routine for all students who…well, I have few calls to make, if you'll excuse me-" she fumbled for her wand and "poof"ed Mama Cosma out before another word could be said.

Cosmo couldn't hear anything anymore as he pressed harder against the door. His mother materialized behind him, her hands on her hips when she saw what Cosmo was doing.

"Cosmo! Were you eavesdropping?" Cosmo jumped up and faced his mother with an innocent look on his face.

"I wasn't dropping any eaves mama, no, was just…"

"Good! It's a nasty habit and I don't want you learning to listen into other people's conversations, understand?

"Yes mama." Cosmo didn't know what she meant by eavesdropping, but he was glad she was distracted enough not to scold him further. She seemed a little sad through her anger but he knew better then to ask why. If it were important, she would tell him. Mama Cosma grabbed her son's hand and led him towards the front exit.

"Come on Cosmo, let's go home. You remember how to poof there, right?" she handed Cosmo his wand back and he tapped it against his forehead, trying to remember.

"It think so, I'm not-"

"And fix your laces! How many times have I told you it's dangerous for you not to tie them properly, you can fall and hurt yourself! And straighten you collar, you look like a hooligan…" They "poof"ed off home as they rounded the corner, Cosmo trying to concentrate on making it to his room without any mistakes this time while his mother berated him on the condition of his shirt wrinkles.


	5. Social Skills Anyone?

**Disclaimer**: The world of Fairly Odd Parents belongs to Mr. Butch Hartman. Rightly so, I do not make any money off what I write, and I only take credit for the story line, not the main characters Cosmo or Wanda nor the creativity that thought up the idea of Fairy World. This story is purely for entertainment, I acknowledge the main idea behind this is not my own and when the time comes for this story to close, they will be returned to Mr. Hartman in good health.

* * *

"Oh Theodore!" Cosmo sang as he opened the door. Theodore Bearnard, Cosmo's trusty teddy bear, soundlessly replied from the pillow where it waited patiently for Cosmo to return. Cosmo was in a particularly good mood; Theo could tell. Perhaps it had something to do with the little book Cosmo was holding? Theodore decided to wait before asking anything. Cosmo launched himself onto his bed and landed roughly next to Theodore.

"Theodore! Did you miss me?" he hugged the bear closely before lying down on his back. He wasn't in detention today! It had been a while since he had last been released at the same time as the rest of the students and he felt great. His mother had even personally picked him up so that he didn't have to walk home alone. Remembering, he looked at the book next to him as he sat up. It seemed normal enough, and if it wasn't for the big curvy writing that spelled out "My Diary" on the cover he wouldn't have been able to distinguish it from the rest of the books he owned/abused. Cosmo saw that Theodore was eyeing the book.

"It's weird looking, isn't it? Mama gave it to me. She said…" squinted towards the ceiling he tried to recall his mother's exact words, pitching his voice an octave higher to imitate his mother.

"Cosmo-lolo, I want you to write everything that happens to you down on this book. Everything everyday, even if you don't think it's important. Dr. Magico says it's for you're own good, and you have to listen to the doctors. Especially if I say so."

Theodore gave Cosmo a look.

"I know! I don't remember going to the doctors either! But mama says so. And she said I should start today. Right now!" He grabbed the book and opened it. Its emptiness confused him momentarily and he couldn't figure out what to write.

"Well Theo, what should I start with?" Theodore stared at him. "Oh, _riiiight_!" Cosmo picked up his wand and smacked it on the page. Tracing out the words, he scribbled:

Today, I talked with Theodore.

Grinning, Cosmo closed the book with a snap and threw it across the room where it landed on one of his toy cats with a "Reow!"

"There! Done for the day!" He jumped up and floated to his chair where his work apron waited for him. He'd almost forgotten that he had to work today, and with an exasperated cry he began to desperately zip around the room in an attempt to get ready.

Theodore observed Cosmo thoughtfully. It was times like these when he would wonder exactly what it was like for his friend outside of his room.

Often, Cosmo would fall asleep on his textbooks, escaping from the complicated structure of his academic studies by slipping off to Dream World. It was then Theodore (who usually acted as a sort of "study buddy") would look over Cosmo's shoulder and read about the heroic fairies of previous eras. The gifted "children of magic" who, at a young age, would show high functional development and wisdom; well-rounded fairies famous for astounding the world with their virtuous deeds and inner grace.

And as much as he loved the fairy that slept before him, Theodore knew that Cosmo was _not_ one of those kids.

It wasn't that he didn't possess magical abilities. On the contrary, Cosmo was quite powerful (he initiated his birth, after all, by blowing up Fairy World at the age of 5 seconds old). The Fairy Council saw potential in him and was willing to forgive the offense in order to wait and see what he might become in the future. But after the destruction of the Council's tower, the collapse of the Fairy World's Capital (multiple times) and the obliteration of the constellation "Small Wolf" their forgiveness began to run dry-in the end, the council was forced to resolve the problem. Theo remembered the day when the Fairy Council announced the banning of fairy babies -the mean looks, the streets ringing with the outrage of the general public who feared the expected unemployment. To be fair, it had been other events like overpopulation and one too many regulation mishaps that had led to their final decision but the wild mind of the masses only saw the destructive infant as the root of their troubles. Luckily, The Supreme Council found a scapegoat in the discovery of the planet Earth. They announcing it not only as a project to aid the promising life forms that were beginning on the planet, but a way to fill the growing gap among the fays who ached for fulfillment of their maternal and paternal instincts. This seemed to pacify the public and Cosmo was left alone- for the moment.

Theodore noticed the way Cosmo would toss the random strands of hair from his face with an almost spastic jerk of his head as he flung open his closet. It reminded him of Cosmo's father. Cosmo missed him, Theodore knew. His mother was nice enough, Theo couldn't complain about her (really, he couldn't), but Papa Cosma was what Cosmo had needed growing up.

Cosmo was born to a loving couple whom both wanted children for their own reasons. Their differences, easy to ignore in the hopes of aspiring to parenthood, became more of a challenge to live with as their child-rearing methods began to cause problems. While the mother doted upon her precious baby the father tried to find ways to help his son control magic, spending days trying to instill some sort of discipline (as he knew it's was where Cosmo struggled the most). Mr. Bearnard remembered how tightly Cosmo hugged him the day the Cosmas had their biggest fight yet. Papa Cosma had just re-roofed the house for the second time that year (Cosmo had invited Snowball to the house) and wanted his wife to support his decision to punish their son. Mama Cosma refused, saying he was "only a baby" and "didn't know better". It all went down hill after that. Within a month, Papa Cosma was moving out and went to say goodbye to his son. Theodore could still hear the cheerful "daddy!" Cosmo had crowed to his father as he jumped onto his lap and the way that his face fell when Papa Cosma tried to explain he was going away. Cosmo had been a little confused and couldn't figure out why his father didn't come home that day. Or the next day. Cosmo didn't see his father again until he was 9 (not that Papa Cosma hadn't tried sooner- they hadn't exactly divorced on amiable terms). Theo still saw him every decade or so, when he would sneak in for a brief visit to his son without his ex-wife knowing.

The bear could definitely see a lot of Papa Cosma in Cosmo and perhaps that is why Mama Cosma tried so hard to keep him at her side. Theodore would watch Mama Cosma smother her son over the years and noticed how she always seemed to purposely isolate him from the rest of the fairies. Was she afraid of something? Theo would often wonder. She was a stern female, not at all the kind to fear anything, but there was definitely something odd about the way Mama Cosma would hold her son close when they went out, or stared off after him as he floated to school. Her eyes would become luminous-like a dragon watching its horde.

But Cosmo grew to respect woman because of this- it was hard not to when you're raised in an environment with a strong alpha-female. Not that Cosmo ever had the chance to show it. Theodore knew by the way Cosmo's face would change at the subject that he wasn't very popular in school. Which was a shame, Theo noted. Cosmo was a sincere fairy- he smiled easily and often and wore his heart on both sleeves. Cosmo didn't pretend to be anyone else other then himself, and never tried to be more then what he was. But when it came to academics, it was a different matter. When every other fairy in his year (and that meant the last generation of Changelings) progressed to Elementary School, he was signed up to a special program with eight other fairies. Theodore remembered the dreary cabins and the early wake up calls Jorgen Von Strange (who was then the Head of the Camp) would personally conduct. He also remembered the endless Toilet Duties and how Cosmo was barely passed through to be dumped back into the public school system (in reality, the council couldn't afford another close call after Cosmo's "training" had taken several nasty turns and Jorgen refused to continue his internship until he recovered his stars).

Theodore quietly watched as Cosmo dove into piles of clothing scattered around his room, looking for a match to his sock. Finding it, he stuffed it onto his foot in an attempt to try not to be late for work again. He fumbled to tie his shoes, forgetting he could just "poof" them on in his anxiety. Straightening, he inspected his handiwork.

"There! At least they won't get in my way anymore… Ack! The time!" Cosmo quickly snatched his work apron from the back of his chair and stuffed it in his pocket, knocking over books on his way to the door.

"Gotta go Theo! See ya when I get back!" He waved at his bear who sat attentively on his pillow. Theodore could hear Cosmo stomping down the stairs in a hurry and wondered how long it would take this time for Cosmo to realize he had left his wand behind.

...

A decent family meal hadn't existed in the Fairywinkle household since Wanda was toddler. So to find her now- a lone teenager at the table studying while the rest of Fairy World was eating dinner- is quite common placed. She poured over her books that lay scattered before her, notes peeking out from beneath heavy tomes and the telltale scribbling of her pen barely audible from the heart of the labyrinth where Wanda sat. It was the image of solitude, what with a single light above her head illuminating her work and the clock ticking steadily behind her. She could stay like this for hours- and she had. From the hall, the deep tones of Wanda's father angrily speaking to a hologram image of one of her uncles didn't produce so much as a glance as Big Daddy brought the conversation into the kitchen. He floated to the cabinets and pulled out a snack, still too engaged with his wand-call.

"Listen Don, I don't care WHEN they got the message, they better have the shipment in by tomorrow or it's no deal." Big Daddy said sharply. Don the hologram rolled his shoulders uneasily.

"You know they're gonna wanna weasel out of the deadline Tony-"

"And I've got news for them if they think another delay will salvage them from their current situation with us. I'm cuttin' you off, paper work."

"Of course." Big Daddy waved his wand irritably and Don the Hologram was gone. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, muttering to himself and became aware of a hue of pink just off the corner of his eye. He turned to his daughter diligently working at the table, who didn't seem to register of changes to her surroundings. He floated to her, leaning in casually to see what she was working on. Advanced mathematics, of the sort he hadn't seen in a millennium. Wanda finally noticed his presence and looked over her shoulder, smiling.

"Hello Daddy. Rough day at work?" Wanda asked sweetly. He snorted and sat down in the chair next to her.

"I'm telling you hun, you gotta do everything yourself nowadays, everyone screws up," He bit into his sandwich and picked up a book from the pile closest to him ("Fairy World: A History"). "What about you, something big at school?"

"Finals" She sighed. She had done little else for the passed week and the sight of food was reminding her of the quiet wailing from her stomach. She got up and headed to the cabinet in search of dinner just as Blonda strutted into the room.

"Good night everyone, I'm off" she said casually, kissing her father's cheek lightly.

"And where are you going so late?" Big Daddy inquired. Wanda grabbed a sandwich and watched as Blonda pocketed a few chocolate truffles for the road.

"Olympia's. There's a party I really must go to…"

"Shouldn't you be studying?" Wanda put in. Blonda batted the air with a lazy wave of her hand, as though her comment were a fly.

"Nonsense, tests don't begin until next week."

"Exactly. Get a head start-"

"I'm trying to but it seems you'd rather berate me then let me get there early. Are you sure you don't want to come, Wanda? Wandissimo will be there…"

"He knows I'm studying, I'll tell you the same I told him: I'm busy." Blonda didn't seem too keen in arguing and simply waved on her way out, humming to herself as the door closed behind her. Wanda made a face where Blonda was just moments ago and went to sit back down. Clearly she had missed her point and Blonda being Blonda, it was useless to try to reason with her.

"You're staying in to study?" Big Daddy asked.

"I want to make sure ace these. It's my final year and the internships I'm looking into are watching the final scores. Wandissimo understands; I still see him during school." Wanda answered.

"Well I don't want to keep you from your business, so I'll get started with mine. I'll be in my office." He got up and tossed the wrapper into the rubbish. Wanda nodded and smiled, watching him float off.

"Alright Daddy. Good night."

"Good night sweetie." He took one last glimpse of his daughter, munching into her sandwich surrounded by her determination for the future. She was so much like him in the way she focused on her goals without straying into insignificant little events on the sidelines like Capri did. Wanda knew what she wanted and was destined to be successful; pushing herself to the limits because she realized it was what it took to be the best. He headed to the lower levels of the house to the den where his office was nested. Like his daughter, he had more important things to do then socialize.

Wanda stared at the text as she finished the last of her sandwich. Wearily, she wished the remains away and rubbed her eyes. It was getting late and she wanted to finish up the last few pages of problems before she went to bed. Neatly circling the last answer to page 56 of 63, she looked at the clock-10: 30. _Plenty of time_ she thought to herself, "poof"ing up another lamp. The moon shone high above, and the stars twinkled outside, but Wanda would have no part in it. Page 57 was calling to her…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Good news-I'm not dead! After being shunned into my room to wrap up some school stuff, I climbed out of my tomb and am happy to say that this story is pretty much typed out. A bit of smiting here and there should wrap up the Drafts, then they'll be posted. To anyone who's been on the verge of throwing virtual wine bottles at me, I tip my non-existing hat to you and your patience. I hope it'll be worth it in the end.

Tata,

-Chimaerical


	6. Spellbound Diner

**Disclaimer:** The world of Fairly Odd Parents belongs to Mr. Butch Hartman. Rightly so, I do not make any money off what I write, and I only take credit for the story line, not the main characters Cosmo or Wanda nor the creativity that thought up the idea of Fairy World. This story is purely for entertainment, I acknowledge the main idea behind this is not my own and when the time comes for this story to closes, I will give them back to Mr. Hartman in good health.

Oh and by the way, please don't sue me for using the word Coke. I'm young and too pretty for prison.

* * *

The couple spoke in hushed tones as they entered the Diner. The female floated a few paces in front, saying something over her shoulder every once in a while to the fairy behind her who nonchalantly replied. She maneuvered over to a table where Joan and Twinkle were exchanging a look as they noticed the two of them were arguing.

"But Wanda, mi cariño, it is the way I am. Is it my fault if my shirt cannot bear the weight of the beautiful muscles it covers?"

"Well the least you could do is make sure your shirt doesn't rip off every 5 minutes,"

"Hey you two, what's going on?" Twinkle asked with raised eyebrows. Wanda sat down in front of her, crossing her arms and leaning forward on the table when Wandissimo laid his hand on the back of the cushioned seat they shared.

"Nothing, just 'Muscles' over here keeps ripping his shirt off to every fairy who looks at him."

"Come now Wanda, you knew this was my burden when we first started going out." Wandissimo purred, his fingertips tracing her shoulder slowly as he watched her slouch. Yes, she knew that much about him when he first asked her on a date, and yet…

For a few months now, Wanda had begun to notice the way Wandissimo acted around other females when she was around. He would "accidentally" split his shirt, smile a little too widely and, at times, let his eyes wander around the room. In short, he would openly flirt regardless of whether Wanda was present or not. She didn't mind at first- she knew he was the sort that liked attention and assured herself that any "friction" between them was a figment of her imagination- but lately he'd been doing it a tad more frequently and it was beginning to get on her nerves. She sighed heavily, looking down at smooth counter beneath her tightly folded arms.

"It just gets a little annoying that's all"

"Annoying? Wanda, what are you talking about? Any fairy would swoon at the thought of having a shirtless Wandissimo next to her. I personally find it quiet endearing," Twinkle said. Wandissimo nodded, his eyes lazily fixed on Wanda as her responded without much enthusiasm.

"Gracias Twinkle, you see? You are fussing over nothing, why don't we just put this whole issue behind us and enjoy our lunch meal together in peace?"

"Well, I suppose…"Wanda was cut off as a small waiter floated to their table.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" He muttered, "poof"ing out a stubby pencil and tattered pad to write down their orders.

"Twinkle was just telling me about her internship in the Yugopotamian Environment Study Program" Joan said when the waiter left.

"Oh yeah! Like I was saying, it's really cool because we just found a new breed of animal that actually serves as a clock! It ululates in the morning, burps in the evening and at night…"

"Yugopotamia, is that not the planet that celebrated its cultural day on Knossos?" Wandissimo asked.

"Yeah. F.L.A.R.G. they call it. Of course, they HAD to obliterate the planet afterwards which puts Wanda and I in a mess." Joan said venomously.

"Hold on…KNOSSOS! That's why it rings a bell, weren't you two…?"Twinkle pointed to Wanda and Joan, trying to piece together the puzzle.

"Interning there, yeah." Wanda said. "Had to be transferred after that. The Fairy Board saw how well I was doing at Knossos and signed me up for a special project here in Fairy World. They wanna see how I do with 'personal assignments'"

"You already have something? Here? Wow, I don't think I've ever heard of someone apprenticed _in_ Fairy World, what did they sign you up for?" Joan asked. Wanda avoided eye contact as Wandissimo answered.

"She's been assigned to tutor some student back in Poofy Pants High School. Supposedly the idiot es tan estupido, the government needs to make sure he graduates for the sake of Fairy World" Joan grimaced and Twinkle looked at Wanda in horror. Wanda closed her eyes and shook her head, thinking about how far she had gone in Knossos, close to being part of their Chair Board and now to be demoted to some lowly instructor for a hopeless case…

"Well, I guess it isn't all that bad. I mean, at least it'll be easy, right?" Twinkle said, trying to cheer Wanda up. Joan nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh yeah, what did they give you?" Wanda mumbled to Joan.

"Just a job as a part of the Magic Division they have going up in Wonder World. It's pretty good considering and the fashion sense's what _really_ got my attention…" Joan however, didn't get the chance to finish her sentence. In fact, the only thing heard after that was a loud crash and Twinkle shrieking as cups and liquids came splashing down on them. Wanda gasped as purple and blue fluids smashed onto her head, foam slipping into her eyes and lemon slices dotting her hair. She was too shocked to realize their drinks had just been dumped on her, and didn't notice two fairies attempting to clean up the mess on her face. She shook her head a little and proceeded to take a napkin and wipe off her eyes when she heard someone ask:

"Are you okay?"

It was an unfamiliar voice but there was something about it that made her look up at the fairy who cleaned her cheek. He seemed fairly young- a teenager with a bad case of acne, untidy green hair and a stained apron on, but it was his eyes that caught her attention. His emerald eyes had a certain quality about them and for a moment she was rendered speechless. It wasn't until she tore her own eyes away from his face that she found the breath to speak.

"Yeah."

She became then aware that she was soaked and Wandissimo was wiping off the foam from her forehead. She swatted him away.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm…I'll go clean myself up." Wanda stammered as she got up and floated quickly to the restroom. Opening the door, she drifted to the sink and braced her hands on either side of the porcelain basin. She couldn't put her finger on it, but for a moment she had felt as if staring at the green eyes had done something to her. Wanda looked at herself in the mirror- half expecting her appearance to alter or waver, anything to show that she was unbalanced. But the woman in the mirror was the same old Wanda, the only change of course was the giant glob of bubbles that fell from her prominent swirling bangs and splattered sluggishly into the sink. She dismissed it as insignificant, shivering slightly as the ice cream began to seep into her clothes (that _was_ because of the ice cream, right?).

She was cleaning herself up with her wand just as the bathroom door opened, Joan poking her head in cautiously.

"Everything alright in here?" she asked. Wanda straightened and pushed her hair back.

"Yeah, sure, lets get going," she floated passed her and came to where Wandissimo and Twinkle where yelling at the green fairy who cowering beneath his serving tray, his eyes closed.

"Wanda! Are you alright?" Twinkle asked as Wanda approached.

"Why wouldn't I be? Wandissimo, leave the poor guy alone!" Wanda said, watching her boyfriend scowled at the green fairy.

"But this moron just-"

"Is there a problem?" An approaching fairy inquired. She had a pin marked "manager" on her blouse and glowered at the green fairy as she spoke.

"Yes, there is! Este idiota aquí ya casi-"

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to! It was an accident- I swear!" the green fairy implored her. Wanda had the sudden suspicion that if she hadn't already believed it to be an honest mistake the sincerity of his gaze would have changed her mind. Shooing the thought away, she smiled weakly and tried as smoothly as she could to ease the tension.

"No everything's fine, really. Look, we have to get going anyway. Come on Wandissimo, let's go." Wanda floated to the doors, Twinkle and Joan following her lead. Wandissimo however took a moment to glare at the green fairy before catching up with Wanda and grabbing her shoulders protectively.

"Wandissimo, I said I was fine, you don't have to hold me like this…" Wanda tried to push him off but he only held on tighter. She craned her head to get a last look at the green fairy watching them wistfully as the group turned the corner.

...

Cosmo wiped his sweaty brow as he passed the hot stove on his way to the front. Usually his job in the Diner was strictly limited to washing dishes and cleaning toilets but lately several of the workers at Spellbound Diner had to do the jobs of two. Cosmo wasn't ordinarily called away from his assigned duties, so when Marge (the manager) called him out of the kitchen, he knew it was either really good or really bad. He looked down at his feet as he walked, careful to avoid the puddle of grease before him and floated over it. Proud of himself for evading an accident, he didn't notice the frantic delivery boy running in his direction and crashed into him. The box of potatoes he carried spilled and started a chain reaction that left the hamburger flipper in the frying pan, the chef trying to get up from the potato infested floor and the delivery boy angrily wiping whipped cream from a recently completed banana split off his face. Cosmo took one look at the scene and scampered through the door before they could get a hold of him. Marge was waiting for him outside, floating next to a group of drinks while writing something down on her ever-present clipboard. She was a chubby, sternly dressed fairy with a mole on her cheek, dull yellow hair and no patience for incompetence. She treated Cosmo with disdain on a daily basis and today was no exception. Motioning for Cosmo to hurry up she pointed at the drinks before her.

"Listen, Binky's sick and we need someone to wait the tables until Nikto comes in. Cosmo, pay attention!" Marge snapped. Cosmo had just noticed that of the four drinks, one of them was the Purple Frizzer-one of his favorite treats. It bubbled merrily in the cup and occasionally allowed a purple sphere to escape its numbers, flying up until it popped with a satisfying "Bip!" Marge snapped in front of his nose and Cosmo shook out of his trance, tossing his hair cheerfully from his eyes and focused on what Marge was telling him. He had to make sure he didn't mess up or his mama would be disappointed-and he _hated_ disappointing his mama. Marge indicated to the table where 4 fairies were sitting. They looked like they were from his school, but Marge was already talking again.

"These 4 drinks go to those 4 fairies over there. Orange one gets the float, the one next to her gets the smoothie, Hunky gets the Coke, and Pinky gets the Frizzer, got it?" Cosmo blinked, stand up straight.

"Yep, 4 drinks, 4 fairies. Now which one's which?" he asked with a smile. Marge heaved in exasperation as she shoved a tray in Cosmo's hands. She slammed the drinks down violently and it took all of Cosmo's concentration to make sure he didn't drop them.

"Float to orange, Smoothie to Blue, Coke to Handsome, and Frizzy to Pinky. Be courteous, don't spill them, make one mistake and you're fired." Marge pushed him out of the swinging gate and left to go into the kitchen.

Cosmo floated slowly to the booth as he tried to remember whom the drinks belonged to and why he wasn't allowed to drink the purple one. Focusing on the floor, he weaved carefully through the tables struggling to fight his "stupidity impulse". Cosmo suddenly saw something shine on the ground just as he was about to stop in front of his destination and quickly turned to see what it was. Suddenly, there was a shriek as the drinks crashed over their owners. Cosmo looked down at his tray and realized his tie was underneath one of the glasses, tumbling the beverages when he shifted.

He glanced at the four fairies, certain that he would be fired for sure this time. The blue fairy frowned and got up to get napkins as the orange one tried to wipe float off her speckled and ruined blouse. The male fairy across from her was too stunned to do anything but wipe the purple bubbles that coursed down his cheek and gaze at his shirt. The one he was sitting next to, however, got the worst of it. She had a combination of smoothie and frizzer in her hair, Coke on her shirt, and float in her eyes. Cosmo couldn't make out her face it was so covered in ice cream and bubbles.

"Whoops…" The fairy with blue hair floated back to her friends. _Wow, look at all the napkins! I didn't know we had so many, where did she get them? Does Marge have a secret stash…wait…Oh boy, Marge! I'd better help clean this up! _Cosmo thought to himself, worried his boss would burst through the doors any minute_._ Quickly taking a napkin, he cleaned away the mess off the fairy's cheek.

"Are you alright?" he asked. The girl he helped turned to Cosmo, her friends doing the same as they pieced together his part in the incident. The fairy looked at him with dazzling pink eyes and Cosmo paused, the only coherent thought was that this must have been "Pinky". She muttered something about cleaning up as she brushed the hands of the buff male fairy away. She left the table without another word, heading to where the bathrooms were with Cosmo's eyes following her. Her friends, however, weren't so entranced.

"How dare you!" The purple fairy growled, slowly getting up.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Really, it was an accident!" Cosmo stuttered. The aggressive purple and orange fairies glared as he raised his tray in front of him, hoping it would protect him from becoming a meat patty. The pink and blue fairies came back, the pink one saying something to her friends. He was about to apologize to her when he saw Marge swiftly move from behind the counter, heading in their direction.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is. Este idiota aqui ya casi-"

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to! It was an accident- I swear!" he blurted out to the pink fey. He wanted to say more but between the purple fairy picking on him and Marge looking like she wanted to tear him apart him kept his gaze on her, wishing she would understand he would never do anything to hurt her.

"No everything's fine, really. Look, we have to get going anyway. Come on Wandissimo, let's go." The pink fairy interrupted the purple one, heading to the door. Her friends followed but the guy, "Juan something-or-another" glared at Cosmo before wrapping a muscular arm around the pink fairy. She said something and tugged away, but he was too distracted trying to stare Cosmo down to let go. They all left, the pink fairy turning one last time to look at him. Cosmo watched them longingly, unsure of why the way the pink fairy had smiled at him made it feel like his lungs weren't working.

He remained there while the feeling faded off dully and remembered Marge was still behind him. Cosmo wondered momentarily if he should just wait there until she went away on her own. Confrontation really wasn't his thing.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Just wanna issue out a fair warning- this sucker's gonna be drawn out...


	7. Second First Impressions

**Disclaimer**: The world of Fairly Odd Parents belongs to Mr. Butch Hartman. Rightly so, I do not make any money off what I write, and I only take credit for the story line, not the main characters Cosmo or Wanda nor the creativity that thought up the idea of Fairy World. This story is purely for entertainment, I acknowledge the main idea behind this is not my own and when the time comes for this story to close, they will be returned to Mr. Hartman in good health.

* * *

Mama Cosma stopped in her diligent pacing to glance at the antiquated clock resting on the mantle. She edged closer to the front door, her hand just a few inches from the knob. Waiting for her son to come into view she was careful not to let her impatience for tardiness slip into her tone as she called out in a sing-song manner.

"Come on Cosmo, let's get going!" Cosmo floated in from the kitchen clutching a half eaten banana in one hand. He seemed to be torn between scoffing it down and flattening his untidy hair with his other hand. Mama Cosma had tried on several occasions to tame his rebellious hair. For years she had gone from cream to chemical to spell but it would seem that there was always that one hair, just that one strand, that would pop up and defy her. Instead she brought her focus to the messy tangle that should have been his tie.

"Honestly dear, why don't you wear the clip-on ties I made for you? You know you can't tie one by yourself." She said, straightening out his shirt.

"Aw mama, I hate those clip-ons, they make me feet stupid, like the knots know something I don't…" He stuffed the rest of the banana in his mouth and mumbled something in coherently to himself. His mother "poof"ed the skin away and began to work at the black silk skillfully.

Cosmo didn't know how to tie a tie-he was still finding trouble with his shoelaces. The problem was he would get distracted. He would be bent over trying to put the bunny through the rabbit hole and soon he'd be off on the story of why the bunny wanted to go into the hole in the first place. Then he would go and "poof" up real bunnies so that they could help him figure out if maybe the "bunny" had family. But of course, the "bunny" was really just his shoelaces and the real rabbits would have no idea why the green fairy was waving his shoe's innards at them. And the ties- that had been another story. Cosmo would spend most of his time measuring out the length and always end up tying his fingers rather then the silken garment. Or half way he would give up and his mother would walk in on him playing "pirate" or twiddling his thumbs in an attempt on a one-person thumb war. Or that one time she found him with his thumbs dressed up as pirates having a thumb war.

Mama Cosma tightened the necktie and licked her thumb, wiping off a smudge of chocolate from her son's cheek. Cosmo stood obediently until his mother finished her routine sprucing and opened the door, shooing him out to go to his school. They arrived a moment later with a "poof" just outside the front entrance. The athletics were still having their practice in the field, and Cosmo could see Luther ramming into a poor little runt who was unfortunately holding the ball at the moment. Cosmo ducked inside and his mother followed him unaware of his eagerness. Floating down the hallways Mama Cosma located Cosmo's homeroom, pausing only to knock on the door before walking in. Madam Lucinda was behind the teacher's desk speaking to a pink haired fairy sitting in front of her who nodded as she spoke. They both looked up as the two fairies approached. Cosmo peered from behind his mother to get a glimpse at his new tutor.

The swirl of her pink bangs and gentle eyes made him recognize her as the girl from the diner immediately. His surprise of getting to meet her was quickly replaced by the realization that he had now not only dumped Frizzer on this pretty fairy, but he had dumped Frizzer on the pretty fairy that was now _his tutor!_ The pink fairy said something to his mother, who stepped forward to shake the girl's hand forcefully. Cosmo was left with no protection and looked around to see if maybe there was something on the walls that would tell him what to do.

"Hello Cosmo, my name is Wanda. I'm your new tutor." The pink fairy floated up to him and extended her hand. He looked at her palm curiously before he awkwardly offered his own.

"Hey, how'd you know my name?" _Wow_ he thought. _Her hands are warm._

...

_Yeah, this one's gonna be a handful. _

Admittedly, he wasn't what I expected when I gave myself the pep talk before leaving the house this morning. The relieved look on Madame Lucinda's face when I confirmed that I would accept the assignment made me think I was going to be teaching some perverted fairy drop out. I tried not to let the forceful smile plastered on her normally grim face get to me, but I would be lying if I didn't say it was unnerving. I instead tried to focus on not to being too disheartened by my current situation. In fact, it was probably for the best; some fairies spent years, even decades toiling in an internship before settling down with a career. This way I only needed to be a tutor for a year and then get transferred to something higher- depending on how well I did of course. The thought had settled my nerves, that is, until I saw him walk in. At first I couldn't see very much of him behind whom I assumed was his mother. But when I saw his head peeking out anxiously, I recognized him from the Diner. I didn't have much time to think about it though as the woman (who the headmistress had informed me was known a Mama Cosma) came forward to greet me. She seemed all right, though she gave me a once-over and a look that left me with the impression that I was under close inspection.

Her son didn't appear very relaxed by my presence either. When I said his name his expression of anxiety changed to one of bewilderment as though baffled by the fact that I knew what it was. He looked at my hand like he was unsure how to handle the situation before shaking it shyly and quickly letting go. When he asked how I knew his name I glanced at Madam Lucinda, wondering if he was at all aware of why he was here.

"Cosmo, we told Wanda a little about you so that you two can get started as soon as possible with your academic enhancement." The green haired boy nodded, but something gave me the feeling that he hadn't understood a word the headmistress was telling him. I was about to translate in more colloquial terminology when Mama Cosma began to strike up a conversation about a "government contract". Madame Lucinda, however, had other plans and lead Mama Cosma outside the classroom to continue the discussion just beyond my hearing range.

My attention went back to Cosmo who was playing nervously with his tie. I could tell by the way his fingers shook slightly that he was nervous to be alone with me. I realized that he must have been worried of what his tutor would be like just as much as I had thought of who my student would be and the similarity of the situation was surprisingly calming in what would have otherwise been an awkward situation.

"So, having trouble in school, huh?" I asked lightly, trying to see if conversation would loosen him up. He glanced at the silhouette of his mother, giving vague nod as his response. I followed his gaze and contemplated what to say next. He cleared his throat before I could think of anything.

"Uh, about that day…in the Diner? I'm really sorry about, you know, what happened," he said quietly. My mind wandered back to that day and once again there was that strange mixture of emotions that I could quiet sort out. My face felt strangely heated and I took it as embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it was an accident right? And I apologize if my friends scared you back there; they can be a bit…harsh at times"

"I wouldn't ever do anything like that on purpose but I was distracted by something on the floor- not that I would if I wasn't distracted because I get distracted all the time and- wait, did you apologize to me…?" he paused to realize what I had just said and looked up at me, confused. A part of me half expected him to effect me in the same strange way as he had done at the Diner but a quick mental check on my body's vitals told me otherwise. Everything was working normally. Then what was it that happened at the Diner…?

I realized he was watching me still and pushed the idea away further in my mind. Now wasn't the time to dwell on silly occurrences like that, I had to get home before "the bimbo" did.

"Listen, why don't we start over? Hello, my name is Wanda"

"Is that your real name or your new name? 'Cus if we're starting over then I wanna change my name too!" the skeptical look on my face seemed to have no effect on him as he mulled over what his new name should be.

"I think it's best if you use your real name for now, wouldn't want things to get confusing would you?"

"Hmm…you've got a point there. Alright then my name is…" his forehead wrinkled in thought.

"Cosmo?" I offered.

"Yep, that's the one!"

"Well then Cosmo, I guess I will see you tomorrow after school" When I extended my hand to say goodbye he took it with less of the uneasiness and even managing to a small grin.

"Are we going to do this hand stuff all the time? I can learn this easy!" I shook my head, wondering if this was the root of Madame Lucinda's overzealous gratitude.

"Oh…no, no, it's just for today; the real learning will come later. Listen I have to go, pleasure to meet you Cosmo." I turned to float to the door and was about to poof off when I heard him speak up behind me.

"Wait, what's your name again?" Looking over my shoulder, I raised my wand to go home.

"It's Wanda."

"M-kay. Bye Wanda!" Cosmo said cheerfully, and the last thing I saw was him waving as I wavered momentarily, flickered, and left the campus.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I realized I didn't explain what the weird arrangement of italicize are for. I got tired of typing out "he thought" and "she thought", so just keep in mind that they're suppose to be a sort of insight to what they're thinking. Who's thinking what? Figure it out people. Figure. It. Out.

Speaking of weird arrangements, every chapter's going to have a different point of view. I'm the kind of nut that would write a his story/ her story complex, so every chapter is really 2 parts (which would explain why it seems to be getting so long when it's still this early in the story).

And to clear up, that second part of this chapter is in Wanda's point of view. I know, she sounds so intelligent but I figured Anti- Wanda is such a ninny, Wanda has to be crazy smart, right? But never fear I will eventually dumb her up (because that's just how awesome Cosmo is) so you can rest assured knowing my thesaurus will soon go back to the reclusive bookshelf from whence it came.

Ho Hum.

-Chimaerical


	8. Steady Progress

**Disclaimer**: The world of Fairly Odd Parents belongs to Mr. Butch Hartman. Rightly so, I do not make any money off what I write, and I only take credit for the story line, not the main characters Cosmo or Wanda nor the creativity that thought up the idea of Fairy World. This story is purely for entertainment, I acknowledge the main idea behind this is not my own and when the time comes for this story to close, they will be returned to Mr. Hartman in good health.

* * *

The page was doing it again.

It seemed no matter how intensely he gazed at the text, no matter how hard he willed himself to read, there was no way he could understand what was in written on the weighty tome in front of him. The words swirled together, alternatively expanding then contracting symmetrically into the complex conundrum that was Cosmo's best attempts at understanding. They were a puzzle to be solved- practically impossible to decipher especially as his eyes began watered a little from the strain. The question Wanda had asked him what seemed like ages ago was beginning to fade away from his memory and he hoped she would be willing to repeat it. So far she hadn't said anything, patiently waiting next to him as she flipped through the study guide to pass the time.

"I-I don't know!" Cosmo cried out suddenly. His head bashed violently against the book in distress and he stayed there for a moment or two with his face pressed against the pages, his ears ringing slightly from the impact. The faint realization that Wanda was speaking to him became noticed as her voice slowly came into focus and the slight pressure of her hand on his shoulder was felt.

"-you alright? Goodness Cosmo, what's wrong?" Wanda asked with urgency, dropping the study guide to face him fully. Cosmo didn't see this; he was still staring at the overlarge letters before him as he muttered his incompetence.

"What?" she asked tentatively. He let out a sigh and decided to finally tell her. Bringing his arms on top of the tome, he rested his chin on his wrists.

"I said I don't know any of this stuff! It's _soo_ confusing- how can anyone remember all this? And then we still have all my other classes to work on; I'll never be able to learn it all in a year! I can't even spell my own name!" he said miserably looking at the discarded papers in the corner of his desk. They had spent the first half-hour of every session trying to polish up his skills for penning his name, though there was little ground gained, despite the encouragement Wanda tried to give him ("You really are getting better Cosmo, at least "Cheese" _starts_ with a "C").

"I'll _never _be able to pass the tests, and then I'll be sent off to military school only this time, Jorgen really _will_ make sure I don't see the light of day again (whatever that means). Face it Wanda, I'm hopeless." He pouted and let out a quiet sniffle, trying to keep his composure as best he could. He became aware that Wanda was rubbing his shoulder gently, trying to soothe him.

"Aw Cosmo, don't say that. You're not hopeless." Wanda murmured delicately. "You just need some more practice, that's all." Cosmo buried his face in his arms, giving a defiant "No!" as he hide from her. He was tired of disappointing his Mama; he wasn't about to disappoint his tutor too.

"Well what about yesterday when you made a butterfly for your science project without blowing up the school? Or today when you made it through all your classes without getting lost once? And just right now, you got my name right on the first try!" Cosmo let his eye peak out from within his elbow, the green sphere looking up to Wanda curiously.

"I got your name right?" Wanda nodded. She seemed a bit surprised by his sudden interest in the topic, obviously expecting him to brood over his other accomplishments. Cosmo however watched as gentle smile graced her face and he lifted his head.

"So you _really_ think I can do this?"

"Of course Cosmo, I believe in you!" She said reassuringly. _It almost seemed like she means it when she said it like that_ Cosmo thought to himself. He let his lips curl into his natural happy self, looking back to the book a bit unnerved.

"I guess we could try again, but you'll help me right?"

"All the way hun. Just do me a favor."

"What?" He asked with a curious tilt of his head.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." She playfully shoved his shoulder and he grinned, rubbing where her hand had been.

"Promise." He turned back to the book and this time, Wanda leaned over next to him to point out the important parts. Her finger seemed to have a calming effect on the page and the whirlwind of sentences stopped their rhythmic cycle to stand still. Cosmo read the whole chapter without problems and, for the first time, understood.

...

Wanda floated down the school steps, her books levitating besides her as she rummaged through her bag. It had been a very good day with Cosmo- he had seemed to understand a bit of what she explained today and she couldn't wait to share her success with Wandissimo. He was supposed to be on his way to pick her up for dinner, but she couldn't seem to find her wand. There was a sudden commotion coming from her right and she turned to see where it was coming from. The loud voices echoed off the stadium walls and carried on to where a few figures were huddled just past the field. Curious, Wanda picked up her books and glided to the noise. There seemed to been a fight going on, though the odds weren't very fair for whoever it was half the team was pounding on.

"Hey!" Wanda shouted, going in to stop the fight. She spotted a glimpse of bright green hair through the mass of fairies. _Cosmo!_

"Hey! Get off of him!" She finally gripped her wand from inside her bag and pulled it out, sending the bullies flying in opposite directions from the curled-up Cosmo at the very bottom. Wanda rushed to help him up, startled to see a gleam of scarlet on his pale face. The other fairies recovered from the shock of being thrown and moved in around the two them. One particularly larger member with red eyes walked right up to Wanda and sneered.

"This is none of your business princess, now outta my way" He moved to push Wanda but she stood her ground, pointing her glowing wand at his face.

"Leave him alone." She said firmly, stepping closer. Luther backed up, his face morphing from anger to defensive. His friends also seemed a bit worried and began to retreat. Luther muttered something about not being worth the trouble and slouched off, glaring at Cosmo as he hurried to join his friends on the field. Wanda turned to Cosmo. He seemed okay, though his eye was slightly bruised and his lower lip was puffed up and bleeding.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Cosmo had said nothing during the exchange, staring at her in what seemed like awe.

"You stopped them." He said, barely above a whisper.

"Well of course hun, I couldn't let them hurt you!" she said, a bit bewildered by the evident confusion in his voice. Wanda moved her wand over his face and reduced to swelling, hoping the pain would also ebb away. Healing wasn't her specialty, so she couldn't do much else to help him. She placed her hand on his cheek checking for any other bruising that she might have missed. She felt Cosmo's jaw clenched and Wanda wondered again if he was okay; he still had that dazed look in his eyes. She heard someone call her name and saw that Wandissimo was waiting for her on the steps of the school. Wanda looked back at Cosmo and moved her fingers to his shoulder.

"Listen I have to go. Be careful, alright?" Cosmo nodded and Wanda floated to her boyfriend as she waved goodbye. She lay her hand on Wandissimo's arm and together they "poof"ed off to the restaurant for dinner.

"So, what took you so long today?" Wandissimo said airily as leaned back on his chair half way through the meal.

"Oh, it was nothing. I couldn't find my wand and then I saw Cosmo was getting picked on by the stupid jock bullies, so I went in to help." Wanda replied, taking a sip from her glass.

"'Getting picked on'? Surely you didn't get involved."

"Well, yeah he was in trouble. I just told them to lay off him and they left. Why?"

"Well, I just don't see why you would risk our time together to stop a few bullies from picking on an idiot." Wandissimo said with a shrug.

"He's _not_ an idiot." Wanda said sharply.

"But you said so yourself, the fairy cannot even spell out his own name properly"

"But he isn't an idiot, Wand" Wanda repeated.

"Wandita, there is no need to become angry. This student of yours, he isn't the first to be picked on by bullies. I am just saying that you shouldn't waste your time trying to fight his battles."

"Wasting my time? What's that suppose to mean?" He leaned forward to hold her hand but she pulled it from underneath him. She didn't like where this was going.

"I only mean that he should be able to take care of himself. This-what's his name?"

"Cosmo" Wanda corrected him.

"Cosmo shouldn't have to rely on his tutor to stick up for him. It's not a part of your job."

"But he was going to get hurt. The least I could do is help him out"

"If he got himself into the mess, he can get himself out."

"You only say that because you didn't get picked on"

"And neither did you. The point is, both of us should worry about only our own safety and not that of every little fairy that happens to be in trouble." Wanda looked away in disgust as she let his words settle in _'Worry only about our own safety', how could he be so selfish? I stopped Cosmo from being smashed into a pulp and all he can think about is how it made him a few minutes late for dinner. _She glanced at her boyfriend seated across from her. He ran his finger slowly around the edge of his wineglass, gazing at its contents with an alluring smile on his face. Wanda said nothing.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Long time no update, eh? If it's any compensation, I've started that fan art I said I would do. It's on my profile for your convenience. :]

-Chimaerical


	9. BONUS: The Counsel of Mr Bearnard

**Disclaimer**: The world of Fairly Odd Parents belongs to Mr. Butch Hartman. Rightly so, I do not make any money off what I write, and I only take credit for the story line, not the main characters Cosmo or Wanda nor the creativity that thought up the idea of Fairy World. This story is purely for entertainment, I acknowledge the main idea behind this is not my own and when the time comes for this story to close, they will be returned to Mr. Hartman in good health.

* * *

It was with a peculiar expression that Cosmo entered his room. Theodore hadn't seen his expression that contemplative in what seemed like a lifetime ago- was Cosmo thinking? He certainly wasn't in his usual carefree mood; he didn't skip around the room energetically or sing to himself joyfully off-tune. No blurting out what was on his mind, or lively rush to tell Theodore a particularly interesting occurrence. In fact Cosmo was still at the doorway, staring at the floor as he slowly made his way to his desk. Carefully setting his book bag down, he shuffled to his bed and lay down across the mattress. Gravity pulled Theodore from his natural sitting position to a more comfortable spot next to the fairy. Cosmo hardly noticed. It wasn't until the strength of his bear's steady gaze caught his attention that Cosmo shook himself out of his trance.

"Oh. Hey there, Theodore." The bear watched him, indicating for his friend to speak what was on his mind.

"Huh? No, nothing special happened today." The bear waited patiently.

"I mean, not that I can remember. School was boring, lunch was delicious, I got another pencil cramp, but…" Cosmo sighed, a smile spreading across his face. He sat up and scratched his head in his usual bad-case-of-the-fleas manner.

"Well, I guess there was _one _thing that sorta was nice"

The green fairy sat up eagerly. "Okay, so I was on my way home from tutoring when Luther called me over so that he could tell me something. I thought that maybe today he was going to give me the pudding he promised me last week, but I guess he must have forgotten it and I thought he was getting his friends in for a group hug and I was in the middle and then he started to pick on me again…" his voice faded, remembering the harsh blow to the gut that sent him crumpled to the floor and the leering smiles that flashed as the bullies surrounded him. But the cloud passed and Cosmo continued with his story, picking up Theodore so that he sat on Cosmo's lap.

"And then, Wanda saved me. You know, Wanda, the one from tutoring, smells nice, has pink hair, definitely one of my bestest friends? I guess she must've seen Luther and wanted to do something about it. I didn't think she would stop them though, there were so many! And Luther's ginormigous with his gear on, Wanda barely went to his shoulder! She was so brave, she stood up in front of him and told him to leave me alone and he did! She made him stop and then they went away and…And well, she saw I was a little hurt and cleaned me up," Theodore felt Cosmo stroke his head fur with a sudden nervous jerk of his hands. Cosmo nervous? Thoughtful and nervous could be a dangerous combination.

Theodore was about to begin to wonder if Cosmo had done something wrong when he noticed Cosmo was smiling. Not his "Yay, I got cheese in my sandwich today!" but the shy little smile he wore when he spoke with strangers.

"She put her hands on my face and made sure I was okay. It wasn't _that_ special 'cus mama does that all the time, but Wanda's hands were so warm… and she fixed up my eye too, see? No scars or bruises! Wasn't that nice of her?"

He paused again, thinking aloud. "Wanda's always doing nice things for me. Like when she saw I was hungry last week and 'poof'ed up a snack because she knew I didn't know how to yet, or when she helped me sound out the words in that big alchemy textbook I have because some of the words were so long it made my head hurt. Now I can read it without stopping, not once!" He hugged Theodore with a surprising strength that caught the bear off-guard.

"Theodore, can I tell you a secret?" Cosmo leaned forward, his mouth against the bear's ear as if afraid anyone else might overhear their private conversation.

"I-I can't stop thinking about her. Isn't it weird? Normally I forget about names and faces and stuff like that when I meet new fairies, but I don't with Wanda. I remember everything about her, even now when she's not in front of me and I haven't seen her in 15 minutes. Gosh, has it only been 15 minutes? It seems like forever ago. And everything I do reminds me of her. I wake up and I think about how much longer it will be until I see Wanda, I go to school and I can't wait to tell her what happened, after school I wait for her outside so that I can see the instant she shows up, and when she leaves… I just wish that tomorrow could come faster. Is that normal, Theo? Is something wrong with me? I don't remember thinking about a girl this much, not even about Mama. But don't tell her that. In fact, don't tell anyone else okay Theo? You promise? I don't think I should tell anyone… I kinda want to keep it between us. For now. I mean, I feel really bad about not telling Mama, usually I can tell her about anything. But it kinda seems like she doesn't like it when I'm with girls, and if she tells me I can't see Wanda...I-I don't think I'll be able to listen to her. Oh Theo, what am I gonna _do_?"

He buried his face into Theo's fur and kept it there, willing the bear to respond. But Mr. Bearnard couldn't say anything. There was nothing to say. It was obvious what had Cosmo curled up in his bed, gushing about the girl on his mind. The smile on his face, the unsteadiness of his hand-they all came down to one simple fact.

Cosmo was in love.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is one of the scenes that ended up being on the cutting board when I was rewriting this thing for the second time. It isn't necessarily part of the story line but I felt like I had to post something up as proof that I _haven't_ given up on this story and I _am_ working on it. The date at the end of the Summary is the notice for the next update. Unless I feel like posting sooner.  
I dunno. School has really messed my brains up. D:

Oh, and the chapters have been revised- especially Chapter 6. Plot holes, what can I say?

Until next time!

-Chimaerical


End file.
